This invention belongs generally to the field of fishing equipment and is particularly concerned with an improved self-setting fishing lure which optionally may be provided in a weedless form if desired.
Many fishing lures have been developed which enable a fisherman to set a hook or hooks in a fish's mouth in response to a pull on the line. Some of these utilize spring mechanisms which keep the hooks in compact or shielded positions until the fish bites at which time the fisherman pulls on the line to manually extend and set the hooks. It is very difficult for a fisherman to time the pull at exactly the right moment. Further, water creates a substantial drag on a line which results in some time delay. The noise of the line being jerked through the surface of the water, though generally inaudible to humans, can spook the fish before the setting motion of the line reaches the lure.
As a result, many fish are lost just at the instant they are about to be caught. This situation is in need of improvement.